


Delle relazioni amorose tra maghi ed ex Templari (Un trattato in quattro capitoli di Autore Ignoto)

by Nykyo



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, romantica - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian amava la biblioteca di Skyhold. A volte si infuriava, trovandola caotica e disordinata, e faceva il possibile per rimediare, ma quell’angolo del castello era di gran lunga il suo preferito, anche perché era un ottimo “punto di vedetta”. Un luogo di passaggio per gli agenti dell’Inquisizione, per gli studiosi o per i maghi come lui in cerca di testi specifici, così come per le spie che si recavano a fare rapporto e, naturalmente, per l’Inquisitore. Lavellan spesso andava a trovarlo o percorreva svelto, quasi trottando, la balconata circolare, diretto al piano di sopra alla voliera per consultarsi con Leliana e affidare un messaggio alle ali scure dei corvi.<br/>Era la prima volta, però, che Dorian vedeva il Comandante Rutherford aggirarsi tra gli scaffali carichi di tomi di ogni tipo. Non che ritenesse l’ex Templare un bruto incolto, ma non gli era mai successo di poterlo osservare mentre era intento nella ricerca di un libro, e per di più al di fuori della sezione dedicata alle armi, alla strategia e alle tecniche di battaglia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Della dinamica del primo approccio.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suzakusly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/gifts), [sova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sova/gifts).



> Grazie alla mia [Eloriee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee), che come sempre mi ha dato una mano :)
> 
>  
> 
> A [Suzakushly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly) e a [Sova](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sova) (anche se non può leggerla) di tutto cuore <3
> 
> A Suzakushly and Sova (even if she can't read it) with all my heart <3 Go to the end of the fic to see her lovely fanart and spread love on it!
> 
> A fine racconto c'è una fanat di Sova che vi aspetta. Andate e adoratela come faccio io ;)

1\. Della dinamica del primo approccio.

 

Dorian amava la biblioteca di Skyhold. A volte si infuriava, trovandola caotica e disordinata, e faceva il possibile per rimediare, ma quell’angolo del castello era di gran lunga il suo preferito, anche perché era un ottimo “punto di vedetta”. Un luogo di passaggio per gli agenti dell’Inquisizione, per gli studiosi o per i maghi come lui in cerca di testi specifici, così come per le spie che si recavano a fare rapporto e, naturalmente, per l’Inquisitore. Lavellan spesso andava a trovarlo o percorreva svelto, quasi trottando, la balconata circolare, diretto al piano di sopra alla voliera per consultarsi con Leliana e affidare un messaggio alle ali scure dei corvi.

Era la prima volta, però, che Dorian vedeva il Comandante Rutherford aggirarsi tra gli scaffali carichi di tomi di ogni tipo. Non che ritenesse l’ex Templare un bruto incolto, ma non gli era mai successo di poterlo osservare mentre era intento nella ricerca di un libro, e per di più al di fuori della sezione dedicata alle armi, alla strategia e alle tecniche di battaglia.

Cullen pareva interessato a letture più leggere, ma incerto su dove trovarle. Se così era, stava sbagliando ripiano. Dorian lo scrutò incuriosito e decise di alzarsi dalla sua solita poltrona vicino alla finestra per raggiungerlo con la scusa di dargli una mano.

Cullen era un uomo interessante. Dorian era tutt’ora stupito dai suoi inviti a giocare a scacchi. Li accettava sempre volentieri e pensava che fossero un ottimo modo di spendere il poco tempo libero di entrambi, eppure quando era arrivato il primo era rimasto piacevolmente stupefatto. Non per il fatto che Cullen amasse quel passatempo; ovvio. Quale gioco più adatto a un militare di provata esperienza e che per di più si ritrovava in una posizione di comando? La guerra era fatta anche di logica e ragionamento e la scacchiera era un perfetto campo di battaglia in miniatura. Che un ex Templare chiedesse proprio a lui di disputare una partita, però, a Dorian era sembrato a dir poco inatteso.

Dorian era un buon osservatore e sapeva ascoltare, anche senza bisogno di origliare e ricorrere a sotterfugi, quindi aveva messo insieme qualche informazione – alcune prima ancora di approcciare l’Inquisizione, a dire il vero. Meglio sapere a chi avrebbe offerto il proprio aiuto – e si era aspettato solo diffidenza da parte di Cullen Rutherford. Ricevere il suo disprezzo gli sarebbe parso normale.

Un paio di cosette scappate di bocca a Varric riguardo alle vicende di Kirkwall erano risultate illuminanti. Idem certi dettagli dei suoi libri, per quanto imbellettate fossero le vicende in essi narrate. Il tutto, unito a due o tre accenni ai tempi dell’ultimo Flagello che aveva scosso il Ferelden, al principio avevano convinto Dorian che Cullen avesse tutti i motivi per detestare i maghi. Figurarsi un rampollo del Tevinter come lui.

A quanto pareva si era sbagliato di grosso. Cullen non lo odiava affatto.

Strano, perché a gli occhi del mondo dire Tevinter equivaleva a dire magia del sangue e Cullen più di chiunque altro avrebbe dovuto nutrire pregiudizi nei suoi confronti e stargli alla larga, invece che sfidarlo agli scacchi e prenderlo in giro amichevolmente ogni volta che Dorian perdeva.

Già. A Cullen evidentemente non dispiaceva averlo intorno. Anzi, era bastato menzionare gli scacchi per sentirsi domandare se qualche volta gli andava di giocare una partita. E, giusto per sbalordire Dorian ulteriormente, quando giocava Cullen abbandonava del tutto quell’aria severa che di norma lo faceva sembrare noioso e tanto più vecchio. I suoi modi si facevano ironici e le sue battute taglienti; ingaggiare con lui sfide verbali e cercare di punzecchiarlo era divertente tanto quanto cercare di batterlo in quella piccola arena fatta di avorio ed ebano.

Occasionalmente i discorsi tra loro si facevano un po’ più seri, ma mai troppo approfonditi. Dorian aveva la sensazione che sarebbe bastato poco a rompere ulteriormente il ghiaccio e che farlo avrebbe potuto portare ad altri risultati inattesi; magari a una vera amicizia. Forse fu anche per quello che nell’avvicinarsi a Cullen si ritrovò a sorridere prima ancora di aprir bocca.

«Se state cercando qualcosa di ricreativo quello è lo scaffale sbagliato» esordì, appoggiandosi con un fianco alla balaustra e storcendo un po’ il sorriso in una smorfietta divertita. «A meno che non troviate particolarmente sollazzevole la lettura di manuali sull’accoppiamento dei Dorsopiumato, ovvio… ma non vi facevo un’amante di quel tipo di descrizioni esplicite e piccanti…»

Il Comandante sobbalzò leggermente, come un bambino colto sul punto di combinare una marachella, ma accusò il colpo con grazia, incassandolo senza offendersi e senza tentare una replica altrettanto sarcastica.

«Non sono molto pratico della biblioteca» ammise. «In genere mi bastano i libri che ho nel mio studio e se me ne serve uno in particolare mando uno dei miei uomini a recuperarlo. Non ho molto tempo per novelle e romanzi, ma ora… avrei bisogno di qualcosa da leggere durante la notte.»

«Problemi d’insonnia, Comandante?»

Dorian l’aveva buttata lì con noncuranza, più per curiosità che perché sperasse in una risposta, se non vaga. Rimase stupito ancora una volta.

«Incubi.» Fu la risposta schietta e asciutta che ottenne.

I lineamenti di Cullen si erano fatti più tesi e il suo sguardo un po’ più affilato, come se dopo tanta sincerità avesse innalzato una barriera, non ancora impenetrabile, però palpabile e pronta a diventare una vera corazza. Il che suggeriva cautela, e meritava tatto, invece Dorian si ritrovò a prendere d’istinto la via più diretta.

«Il Lyrium, immagino. Conosco gli effetti che…»

Si interruppe nel momento in cui Cullen scosse il capo. Aveva un’espressione strana, a suo modo disarmante.

«Astinenza da Lyrium, semmai.»

Era l’ultima cosa che Dorian si era aspettato di sentirgli ammettere. Ecco un dettaglio che le voci di corridoio non gli avevano rivelato. E così il Comandante stava cercando di disintossicarsi. Una scelta difficile e senza dubbio ammirevole. Dorian provò un moto di genuina ammirazione e di rispetto.

Cullen intanto lo stava fissando in un modo che lo metteva a disagio perché era come guardare dentro uno specchio e vedere un lato di se stesso che non amava affatto. Sapeva come ci si sentiva a starsene lì, sottoposto allo scrutinio altrui, in attesa di sentirsi giudicati. E per cosa? Per aver avuto il coraggio di prendere le decisioni giuste, anche se erano spesso le più dolorose?

Sì, Dorian sapeva cosa si provava e nessuno meglio di lui era cosciente del fatto che in occasioni come quella bastavano una parola o un’occhiata sbagliate a ferire più in profondità di un pugnale arroventato. La compassione era un’altra opzione da scartare a priori e comunque lui non ne provava, non era quello il sentimento che la rivelazione di Cullen gli aveva suscitato.

Disse quello che pensava nel tono più neutro che riusciva a sfoggiare senza sembrare troppo partecipe o, al contrario, noncurante.

«I gesti davvero coraggiosi sono spesso seguiti da incubi e insonnia. Solo gli stupidi dormono sempre sereni.» Poi finse di ignorare il sollievo che si leggeva fin troppo chiaro sul viso del suo interlocutore e in un tono più scanzonato aggiunse: «Ma bisogna trovarvi qualcosa di decente da leggere, Comandante, le notti a Skyhold sono lunghe e fredde, se proprio dovete trascorrerle in bianco che almeno sia perché siete stato catturato da una trama avvincente».

«Volete darmi consigli letterari?» Più che stupito Cullen sembrava divertito. Passato il momento di tensione le sue spalle avevano preso la posa rilassata di quando giocava a scacchi e il suo sguardo era tornato limpido e aperto. «Mi aspettavo almeno una battutaccia sul fatto che un rude e vecchio soldataccio come me di solito non è capace di leggere…»

Dorian ridacchiò di gusto. «Avevate le biblioteche nei Circoli, sia nel Ferelden che a Kirkwall, immagino, dubito che siano un’usanza in voga solo nel corrotto e decadente Impero del Tevinter.»

Cullen rise a sua volta, a mezza bocca. «Oh, pensavo che nel Tevinter aveste usanze assai più turpi e depravate del darvi alla lettura d’intrattenimento.»

Porgendogli il libro che aveva tenuto tra le mani per tutto il tempo Dorian gli concesse un altro sorriso storto. «Dipende dalla lettura. E, certo, le abbiamo eccome» commentò, «ma mi riservo di illustrarvele in altri luoghi e in altri momenti.»

Buffo come fosse facile dire qualcosa che, a pensarci bene, avrebbe potuto sembrare anche una battuta sulla magia del sangue e scoprirsi sereni nel farlo, malgrado i trascorsi del suo interlocutore. Cullen non sembrava essersi né offeso né turbato per le sue parole. Più che altro, Dorian si rendeva conto aver usato un tono sfacciato e civettuolo, anche se la sua intenzione non era quella di provarci sul serio. Pazienza. In fondo, una volta tanto, non si sentiva per nulla a disagio nello scoprire metaforicamente il fianco.

Forse era per via della confidenza che aveva appena ricevuto o perché, malgrado tutto, Cullen non lo faceva mai sentire giudicato. Più di chiunque altro, perfino più di Iron Bull, un ex Templare con quei trascorsi avrebbe dovuto guardarlo con sospetto e avrebbe potuto odiarlo a prescindere, ma passata la diffidenza iniziale Cullen non si era mai comportato come se lo considerasse un mostro o una minaccia.

«Siete il solo in tutto il castello che non ha ancora letto uno dei libri di Mastro Varric. Mi pare il caso di cominciare. Quel tappo impertinente è perfino più melodrammatico di me, ciononostante ha sul serio delle frecce al suo arco, o per meglio dire alla sua balestra. Questa è la mia copia personale autografata del suo romanzo più famoso, ve la affido confidando che non la sciupiate. Ho dovuto sottomettermi alle sue domande assurde sull’Impero per ben due ore filate, prima di strappargli una dedica.»

Cullen parve esitare per un istante e poi gli sfilò il libro di mano con un sorriso vagamente imbarazzato. «Grazie» disse, con un mezzo colpo di tosse e portandosi d’istinto una mano alla nuca in un moto impacciato.

Le guance gli si erano colorite all’improvviso e Dorian non poté fare a meno di pensare che un certo tipo di timidezza gli donava e che il suo sorriso era un piacere per lo sguardo. Specie quando era più dolce che beffardo.

Curioso che lui avesse avuto modo di conoscerlo in entrambe le sfumature, visto che di norma Cullen si mostrava perfino troppo serio con tutti. Così serio da venir spesso considerato privo di spirito e poco interessante. Beh, chiunque la pensasse così si sbagliava di grosso. Era vero il contrario e in modi che avrebbero potuto risultare perfino dolorosi. Cullen era una persona complessa, un brav’uomo e talvolta anche un piccolo enigma. Dorian rischiava di trovarlo fin troppo affascinante.

Lo guardò fare un cenno di congedo e allontanarsi con il tomo sottobraccio e non riuscì a smettere di sorridergli.

Sperava che il libro che gli aveva appena prestato lo aiutasse a trascorrere almeno una notte o due senza incubi, o se non altro di vederlo ricomparire spesso in biblioteca. E, giusto in caso, iniziò a fare una lista mentale dei romanzi che avrebbe potuto prestargli. Chissà, magari poteva perfino azzardarsi a portargliene uno nuovo in occasione della prossima partita di scacchi…

 


	2. 2. Di come vincere l'imbarazzo

2\. Di come vincere l'imbarazzo

 

Vedere Cullen aggirarsi per la biblioteca non era più una rarità. Il che non significava che la sua presenza avesse smesso di essere una fonte di distrazione, se non altro per Dorian. Una distrazione piacevole, poco ma sicuro, ma pur sempre un diversivo che rendeva Dorian incline a lasciar perdere le sue usuali ricerche e che lo deconcentrava.

«Un uomo è fatto anche di carne e sangue, non solo di intelletto e di appetiti culturali che vanno saziati per elevarsi al di sopra delle masse ignoranti» ripeteva a se stesso, non senza una buona dose di autoironia, perché si rendeva conto di essere uno sciocco pomposo perfino nei suoi stessi pensieri.

In parte quella riflessione era giusta, però. Dorian ne era conscio e non era sua la colpa se, oltre che portato per la guerra e per gli scacchi, Cullen era un bell’uomo. Del tipo più pericoloso: quello che non sapeva di esserlo e, se anche lo avesse saputo, non se ne sarebbe curato affatto. Beh, capelli a parte, se non altro. Per il resto bastava vedere come se ne andava in giro camminando da un lato in modo fin troppo bellicoso e dall’altro un po’ impacciato, come se si sentisse un gigante infilato in una casa delle bambole e cercasse sempre di muoversi ingombrando il meno possibile e senza rompere niente al suo passaggio.

In battaglia – Dorian l’aveva visto con i suoi stessi occhi – le belle spalle ampie si raddrizzavano, e il capo si sollevava. Cullen lottava come un leone, a petto in fuori e a testa alta. Non era uno stolto, sapeva che gli uomini seguivano un comandante per paura o per rispetto, quando non per entrambe, ma al momento di combattere avevano bisogno soprattutto di inspirazione, solidità, fermezza. Chi avrebbe obbedito agli ordini di qualcuno che brandiva la spada a capo chino? Non a caso, Cullen tendeva a correggere d’istinto la propria postura anche quando riceveva uno dei suoi uomini, mentre assisteva alle esercitazioni e passava in rassegna le truppe, o quando attendeva in via ufficiale a una riunione attorno al tavolo di guerra.

Di quell’ultimo tipo di frangente Dorian era stato spettatore una volta sola, in tempi ormai lontani in cui tra lui e Cullen non c’erano state né confidenza né fiducia.

La soddisfazione che Dorian provava nel constatare quanto le cose erano cambiate era troppo forte. Lo sapeva, ma non riusciva a fare a meno di provarla. Proprio come non era riuscito a fare a meno di recarsi nello studio di Cullen, il pomeriggio successivo al loro primo incontro in biblioteca.

Non era riuscito ad aspettare che Cullen lo invitasse per giocare a scacchi, come si era proposto al principio. A dire il vero non ci aveva nemmeno riflettuto su così tanto. L’idea iniziale era stata quella di rendersi utile, non di trovare una scusa per rifarsi gli occhi, per dirla come l’avrebbe detta un uomo del popolo.

Sì, il Comandante Cullen era una bella visione, anche con le occhiaie e tutti quegli – troppi – strati di stoffa, acciaio e pelle addosso. Non si poteva pretendere di vederlo perdere a carte contro Dama Montyliet ogni singola notte, purtroppo, e in fondo l’armatura gli donava. Cullen era imponente quando, appunto, teneva un portamento marziale. Era alto, robusto ma pur sempre slanciato e… ad averlo intorno si finiva sul serio con il distrarsi.

A ogni modo, Dorian era andato a trovarlo in totale buona fede; in amicizia, si poteva affermare.

La rivelazione sul Lyrium l’aveva toccato più di quanto non si sarebbe aspettato. Non erano fatti suoi, ma dal momento che Cullen si era confidato, anche se non nel dettaglio, Dorian si era sentito in dovere di offrire il suo aiuto. Come poteva starsene con le mani in mano quando sapeva per certo che le sue doti da mago avrebbero potuto essere utili?

Non era Solas o Vivienne e forse era meno qualificato di entrambi quando si trattava di incantesimi e pozioni riguardanti la salute, però dubitava che Cullen avesse sparso la notizia del suo tentativo di disintossicarsi ai quattro venti. Anzi, alla fine aveva scoperto di essere uno dei pochissimi che ne erano al corrente. Il che l’aveva portato a stupirsi per l’ennesima volta e a sentirsi orgoglioso più di quanto fosse salutare. Tutto ciò però era venuto dopo la sua proposta di preparare una pozione per Cullen.

Sul momento il solo pensiero di Dorian era stato: «Posso provare a dare una mano».

Si era offerto con semplicità e solo a metà del discorso si era chiesto se si stava comportando in modo inopportuno e se, per quanto poco sospettoso si mostrasse nei suoi confronti, Cullen si sarebbe fidato di una pozione preparata da lui.

«Ovviamente in realtà il mio è solo un becero e maldestro tentativo di avvelenarvi, Comandante» aveva sorriso, per affrontare la faccenda nel modo più quieta e indolore possibile.

«Ovviamente» aveva replicato Cullen, con una smorfia così beffarda e così poco preoccupata che il cuore di Dorian si era fatto più leggero, che volesse ammetterlo o no. «Il vostro è un losco piano per liberarvi di me. Lo fate perché non potete sopportare oltre l’umiliazione di essere costantemente battuto a scacchi. Per giunta da un ex Templare.»

Dorian aveva riso di cuore. «Lo faccio perché conosco il tarlo dell’insonnia e il morso degli incubi bene abbastanza da aver creato negli anni una mia pozione soporifera personale» si era detto, senza pronunciare le parole a voce alta. E, stranamente, per una volta non aveva provato alcun dolore al pensiero delle sue brutte esperienze.

Cullen aveva accettato, facendosi all’improvviso tanto più serio e greve e poi si era seduto sul bordo della scrivania, sempre carica di mappe e pergamene, e aveva tratto un lungo sospiro.

«Siete gentile, vi ringrazio» aveva detto, con il tono di chi non si era aspettato comprensione e gentilezza ed era felice di averle ricevute entrambe.

Per un lungo istante erano rimasti a fissarsi in silenzio. Non c’era stato altro da aggiungere.

Da allora Dorian aveva preparato il sonnifero a cadenze regolari, accertandosi che desse davvero un po’ di sollievo al suo destinatario e Cullen, dal canto suo, aveva preso l’abitudine di passare dalla biblioteca quasi ogni giorno.

«Ho scoperto che un buon sonnifero e un cattivo libro sono la soluzione perfetta a tutti i miei problemi d’insonnia» aveva dichiarato la prima volta che si era ripresentato alla balconata. «Dunque vi ringrazio ancora per l’aiuto e vi restituisco il libro che mi avevate prestato. Varric è… tutti sappiamo com’è Varric. Ma devo ammettere che la sua prosa è troppo avvincente. Scaccia il sonno, piuttosto che conciliarlo.»

Dorian si era concesso un’altra risatina sincera. «Temo che non vi resti che leggere sul serio dell’accoppiamento dei Dorsopiumato, allora. Ma attento al capitolo sulle parate di corteggiamento, è una lettura troppo eccitante, non adatta agli occhi innocenti e ai cuori più deboli.»

Ah, chi l’avrebbe mai detto che fosse così facile ridere accanto a un uomo come Cullen. Se solo il suo sorriso non fosse stato così raro, anche se forse era un bene che lo fosse.

Ultimamente Dorian si scopriva fin troppo spesso intento a fissarlo, o in preda a una gran voglia di andarlo a cercare. Gli prudevano sulla punta della lingua proposte per niente oscene, anzi, fin troppo sciocche e in apparenza innocue. Dubitava, però, che avesse senso proporre una passeggiata o semplicemente presentarsi nello studio di Cullen per fare due chiacchiere. A parte il fatto che il Comandante era un uomo impegnato quasi quanto l’Inquisitore stesso, Dorian non era stupido, si rendeva conto di esserne attratto, non solo fisicamente.

L’esperienza gli aveva insegnato che quelli come lui, anche a non volersi nascondere, difficilmente potevano concedersi con facilità ciò che per tutti gli altri era comune e scontato. Lui, se non altro, non aveva mai potuto. Né Cullen gli era mai parso interessato a quel genere di approcci. Nemmeno da parte delle donne, a dire il vero.

Perciò meglio tracciare una linea netta e attenersi alla consegna di non superarla mai.

Il rapporto che lo legava a Cullen era una sorta di cameratesca amicizia e Dorian si ripeteva che così poteva bastare. Lontano da casa gli amici su cui poteva contare erano così pochi che non era opportuno allontanarne uno per aver desiderato troppo.

Per Andraste, però! Era difficile ricordarsi in che punto si trovava il confine da non valicare, quando Cullen se ne stava lì in piedi vicino alla finestra, con il sole nei capelli e assorto a mordicchiarsi un labbro mentre decideva che libro leggere. Quelle labbra piene, tormentate dalla stretta dei denti bianchissimi, con il segno irregolare della cicatrice che le abbelliva più che deturparle, sembravano fatte per essere baciate fino a diventare ancora più turgide e rosse.

Non era il caso di continuare a fissarle. Così Dorian distolse lo sguardo. Avrebbe dovuto anche allontanarsi, giusto per maggior sicurezza, ma Cullen gli stava parlando – di cosa con esattezza Dorian non ne era certo. Si era davvero distratto – e andarsene di punto in bianco non sarebbe sembrato normale o garbato. Si limitò a continuare a guardare altrove e a cercare di riprendere il filo del discorso.

Colse a mala pena la parola “fortificazioni” e ci mise un lungo istante per capire che il motivo per cui Cullen aveva invaso il suo angoletto personale della biblioteca e stava setacciando proprio quello specifico scaffale era che stava cercando una monografia su Skyhold e sulle sue origini elfiche, nonché sul probabile uso della magia nella sua fondazione.

Dorian la conosceva, ne aveva letto parecchi capitoli tempo addietro e ricordava benissimo dove trovarla.

«Credo che stiate cercando questo» esordì e allungò una mano per afferrare il dorso della copertina e porgere il libro a Cullen. Anziché incontrare la stoffa della rilegatura trovò la mano di Cullen. Il Comandante, per puro caso, aveva individuato a sua volta il volume e si era sporto per afferrarlo.

Le loro dita si sfiorarono solo per un secondo, poi entrambi si ritrassero troppo in fretta, in quel tipico modo impacciato che non lasciava spazio a manovre diversive per mascherare l’imbarazzo.

Dorian provò l’orribile sensazione di essere appena arrossito come una fanciulletta al suo primo incontro galante e non fu consolato nemmeno un po’ nel vedere che anche le gote di Cullen stavano virando verso il porpora.

«Sì.» Cullen annui esageratamente. «Sì, il libro è quello, vi ringrazio.» Anziché provare a prenderlo si grattò la nuca e si schiarì la gola tossicchiando. «È… esattamente quello che stavo cercando.»

Per la prima volta da che lo conosceva Dorian avrebbe potuto odiarlo per l’ansia che gli stava facendo provare. Non che Cullen stesse scappando a gambe levate o che lo stesse fissando con orrore, come a volerlo accusare di aver cercato appositamente il contatto; a essere onesti pareva tutto fuorché disgustato o sconvolto. Probabilmente non si rendeva neanche conto di cosa quel tocco poteva significare per Dorian. Più che altro sembrava confuso, come se stesse sperimentando qualcosa che non riusciva a comprendere.

Se Dorian non fosse stato coinvolto personalmente l’avrebbe trovato buffissimo, in effetti. Un pezzo d’omaccione robusto e in armatura con la bocca accartocciata in una smorfia incerta, le guance rosse e gli occhi vagamente lucidi. E per cosa? Per un incidente da nulla?

All’improvviso a Dorian venne voglia di ridere. In modo un po’ amaro ma anche sincero, di se stesso, della situazione e dello spettacolo che lui e Cullen stavano dando.

Che cosa ridicola. Erano due idioti. Lui, con tutte le arie che si dava e con tutta la sicumera che ostentava, era un povero sciocco con un cuore che non voleva saperne di indurirsi e lo stomaco pieno di farfalle, e Cullen sarebbe stato capace di vergognarsi anche solo perché non era fatto di ferro.

Dorian lo pensava sul serio, ma il nodo che gli si era stretto nel petto si sciolse soltanto quando anche Cullen scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.

L’intera biblioteca si voltò a guardarli, eppure nessuno dei due riuscì a smettere di ridere.

«Ah, Comandante!» celiò Dorian, cercando di ignorare sia la portata del proprio sollievo sia quanto fosse disperato il suo bisogno di aggrapparsi all’ironia. «A furia di frequentarmi rovinerete la vostra reputazione di militare tutto d’un pezzo e di musone senza il senso dell’umorismo. Io vi ho avvisato, siete ancora in tempo per sfuggire alla mia nefasta influenza di mago viziato del Tevinter e conservare intatta la vostra fama di cupo condottiero. Se continuate a rivolgermi la parola lo fate a vostro rischio e pericolo, poi non vi lamentate se la gente comincerà ad aspettarsi di incrociarvi alla taverna e di sentirvi raccontare barzellette.»

Cullen si sfregò di nuovo la nuca e scosse il capo. L’imbarazzo, però, pareva superato del tutto, in una maniera o nell’altra.

«Correrò il rischio, Dorian» rispose, afferrando finalmente il libro. «In caserma di barzellette ne girano tante. Qualcuna la conosco davvero…»

Dorian finì con il sorridergli ancora una volta. «Alla prossima occasione allora dovrete raccontarmi quelle più piccanti» disse e non se la prese quando Cullen si strinse nelle spalle e si allontanò senza rispondere.

Sì, era uno stupido e non riusciva a correggere il tiro. Probabilmente l’avrebbe pagata con gli interessi, lo immaginava, ma che ci poteva fare se, prima di ogni altra cosa, la sola presenza di Cullen lo metteva sempre di ottimo umore?


	3. 3. Dell'importanza dei piccoli gesti

3\. Dell'importanza dei piccoli gesti

 

La prima sensazione che Dorian provò svegliandosi fu di tepore. Il che era strano, perché se c’era una cosa a cui non si era mai abituato da quando aveva lasciato il Tevinter quella era il clima. E Skyhold era appollaiata come una civetta delle nevi in cima ai monti.

Le notti al castello erano sempre fredde, a meno di non trovarsi sotto un buono strato di coperte o di non avvolgersi in un mantello abbastanza spesso. Dorian non era nel suo letto e non era solito indossare mantelli, eppure, anche se l’essersi assopito su una poltrona era stata un’idea pessima per i muscoli indolenziti del suo collo, si sentiva avvolto da un piacevolissimo calore.

Aprì gli occhi, stiracchiando appena le spalle, e cominciò a mettere a fuoco ciò che aveva davanti a sé, ossia il solito scaffale carico di libri.

Il volume che era stato intento a leggere prima di crollare addormentato era sparito ma lui non ricordava di averlo riposto. Anzi, era abbastanza certo di averlo avuto in grembo mentre cedeva al sonno. Qualcun altro doveva averlo messo via.

Mosse di nuovo le spalle per alleviare l’intorpidimento dei muscoli e finalmente fu sveglio a sufficienza da rendersi conto che chi si era occupato del libro aveva anche coperto lui con una spessa cappa scura.

Il mantello era stato drappeggiato per tenerlo il più possibile al caldo. Chiunque gliel’avesse messo addosso si era curato di coprirlo soprattutto dal lato in cui la sua veste lasciava un braccio scoperto. Già solo quel dettaglio denotava un intento gentile che sarebbe bastato per far sentire Dorian un po’ sciocco e lusingato, anche senza bisogno di capire a chi appartenesse. Ma su quell’ultimo particolare non potevano esserci dubbi. Il tipo di pelliccia foltissima che lo ornava, le linee dorate che impreziosivano la stoffa color ruggine; una sola persona in tutta la fortezza indossava un mantello simile: il Comandante Cullen.

Dorian sospirò e riabbassò per un istante le palpebre.

Era davvero difficile svegliarsi in quel modo e non abbandonarsi nemmeno per un secondo a desideri pericolosi. Specie perché, ora che il cervello gli si stava snebbiando dai fumi del sonno, iniziava a rendersi conto che alcune delle cose che credeva di aver soltanto sognato dovevano essere successe davvero.

Cercò di riordinare le idee e di richiamare alla mente le immagini confuse del dormiveglia in cui, evidentemente, doveva essersi accorto che Cullen lo stava ricoprendo con il proprio mantello.

Non ricordava molto. Era più semplice passare in rassegna le memorie di quella parte della nottata precedente in cui era stato ancora del tutto sveglio e presente a se stesso.

Rammentava di aver trascorso ore e ore chino su diversi tomi riguardanti la magia, il Velo, l’Oblio e l’antico Tevinter, alla ricerca di qualcosa, qualunque cosa, che desse all’Inquisizione un vantaggio contro Corypheus e che aiutasse lui a sentirsi meno inutile e disgustato da una parte della storia del suo paese natale.

Amava il Tevinter con tutta l’anima, avrebbe dato la vita pur di vederlo riformato ed era pronto a replicare a testa alta a qualunque pregiudizio, accusa o attestazione di disprezzo contro l’Impero e i suoi abitanti, ma vedere quanta verità di base c’era anche dietro la più ingiusta calunnia rivolta alla sua gente lo feriva sempre nel profondo. Non fosse stato per altro, si sarebbe comunque battuto accanto all’Inquisitore fino all’ultimo respiro, soltanto per dimostrare al mondo intero che un mago del Tevinter poteva avere un onore e intenti nobili e meritevoli di rispetto. Se per riuscirci, oltre a versare il proprio sangue in battaglia, doveva trascorrere una o più notti in bianco intento a leggere e rileggere un migliaio di libri, beh, pazienza.

A parte quello a Skyhold si sentiva a casa come raramente gli era accaduto perfino in  patria. Nell’Inquisizione si era fatto amici sinceri a cui voleva bene più di quanto avrebbe mai creduto. Corypheus minacciava tutto ciò a cui Dorian teneva e lui era disposto a fare qualunque sacrificio, pur di fermarlo.

Addormentarsi su una poltrona in una posizione scomoda che gli avrebbe fatto venire il torcicollo era davvero il meno. Quindi, sì, Dorian aveva passato la notte a leggere, come parecchie altre volte in precedenza. Di quello era sicuro al cento per cento.

Ricordava anche di non essere stato da solo. Che Cullen fosse stato con lui in biblioteca non c’erano dubbi, anche a prescindere dal fatto che aveva lasciato lì il suo mantello.

Tenergli compagnia mentre Dorian studiava era una cosa che Cullen aveva preso l’abitudine di fare negli ultimi tempi. Che fossero o meno in vena di chiacchiere, mettevano insieme le forze e collaboravano. Si passavano i libri prendendoli a turno dagli scaffali e, in genere, sfogliavano tomi diversi, dividendoseli per categorie, in modo da fare prima. Erano spesso trattati sulla magia o addirittura grimori contenenti formule e incantesimi, e il fatto che Cullen fosse stato un Templare aiutava parecchio. Forse non era in grado di cogliere ogni singola sottigliezza, però conosceva la magia e comprendeva le dinamiche storiche riguardanti i maghi molto meglio di quanto un comune guerriero avrebbe mai potuto fare.

Studiare con lui era un esperienza inaspettata ma proficua. Inoltre era servito a conoscerlo meglio.

Ogni tanto Dorian si chiedeva se, proprio come per lui era un sollievo usare le sue conoscenze dirette riguardanti il Tevinter per ricavarne qualcosa di buono, anche per Cullen fosse catartico trasformare il proprio bagaglio tecnico di Templare in uno strumento volto esclusivamente al bene. Se Dorian non aveva frainteso del tutto il carattere del Comandante, la risposta a quella domanda era affermativa. Dorian ne era felice per lui.

La prima volta che Cullen aveva proposto di passare qualche ora in biblioteca a dare una mano, Dorian era stato scettico sulla possibile durata di un simile sodalizio. Si era detto che di sicuro Cullen stava solo cercando un’ulteriore maniera di distrarsi dai suoi problemi di incubi e insonnia e che, però, si sarebbe stufato presto di trascorrere tanto tempo con il naso infilato dentro un libro sulle genealogie dei Magister o sulla corruzione degli antichi Dei. O che a furia di leggere quella roba avrebbe deciso che in fondo la gente del Tevintter era davvero tutta meritevole di disprezzo.

Invece Cullen aveva continuato a tornare, quasi ogni sera, e si era fatto sempre più amichevole a ogni incontro.

A volte lui e Dorian lavoravano scambiandosi opinioni, altre in silenzio, ma pur sempre con un affiatamento inatteso. Così facendo spesso alla fine rimanevano da soli in una biblioteca deserta.

In più di un’occasione Dorian si era ritrovato a desiderare che il momento in cui chiunque altro sloggiava arrivasse il prima possibile e, nello stesso tempo, a darsi dello sciocco per averlo pensato. Eppure, anche quando ripeteva a se stesso di non farsi illusioni, alla fine era felice di quegli attimi di calma in cui lui e Cullen avevano tutta la balconata a disposizione. Il silenzio, rotto solo dal gracchiare dei corvi nella voliera al piano di sopra, e quella sorta di intimità che si veniva a creare erano preziosi ma anche potenzialmente molto rischiosi. Dorian tendeva a riempirli d’istinto, celiando con tono leggero o iniziando conversazioni su argomenti almeno in apparenza futili e vanesi.

Cullen stava al gioco, probabilmente lieto di poter posare per un po’ il fardello del suo ruolo ufficiale e scordarsi momentaneamente di tutte le questioni fin troppo serie e pressanti di cui doveva occuparsi durante il giorno.

Dorian avrebbe voluto dirsi che quei battibecchi scherzosi e senza pretese servivano davvero a tenerlo alla larga da certi pensieri e tentazioni, ma sarebbe stata una bugia di quelle belle grosse.

Ci provava, si sforzava di convincersi che era meglio prendere le cose con un certo distacco e limitarsi a godere l’attimo. Peccato che poi gli accadesse di ritrovarsi a fissare il profilo di Cullen da sotto le ciglia, in quei momenti in cui il Comandante era distratto e guardava altrove.

Che lo trovasse bello era la cosa meno preoccupante. Ciò che davvero avrebbe potuto significare dolore a venire era il fatto che quando Cullen rideva per merito suo l’ego di Dorian si gonfiava più del dovuto e faceva la ruota come un pavone. E quando invece la stanchezza, le preoccupazioni e la sofferenza si affacciavano sul viso di Cullen, Dorian provava l’impulso di fare qualcosa, qualunque cosa, per farle sparire almeno per un istante.

Era un pessimo segno, Dorian lo sapeva ma dubitava che a comportarsi come un vigliacco e fuggire via, evitando ogni occasione di incontro, il suo cuore e la sua mente si sarebbero placati sul serio. Si limitava a non interrogarsi troppo sui propri sentimenti e a cercare di correggersi di tanto in tanto, quando l’istinto lo spingeva su una china troppo emotiva o quando la voglia di lasciarsi andare completamente era troppo pressante.

Non sempre era facile, però. Un conto era mascherare il proprio lato più tenero mostrandosi sempre in vena di scherzare e di ironizzare su tutto e su tutti, un altro era rimanere impassibile davanti alle confidenze che Cullen sembrava avere il vizio di fargli senza troppi preamboli e sempre quando la sua guardia era abbassata.

Diverse notti prima, ad esempio, Dorian gli aveva domandato se stesse prendendo il sonnifero regolarmente e se lo trovasse efficace e ne traesse giovamento. La risposta di Cullen era stata una di quelle su cui era impossibile glissare con l’aiuto di un po’ di educato sarcasmo.

«A volte non lo prendo» aveva detto, «ma vi ringrazio, quando lo uso le mie nottate sono sempre tranquille.»

Dorian si era informato sui motivi di quella scelta, più altro perché, malgrado sapesse che non ce n’era motivo, per un momento si era sentito toccato come se quella fosse una prova di sfiducia nei suoi confronti.

Cullen aveva serrato la mascella e inspirato a fondo. «Certe notti ho bisogno di restare sveglio e ricordare. È giusto così. Ho fatto molti errori in passato, non prendere più il Lyrium è uno dei modi che ho scelto per rimediare e diventare una persona migliore, ma alcune cose… non credo di avere ancora il diritto di perdonarmi per tutto e di dormire solo sonni sereni.»

«Perciò volete punirvi e vi sembra una buona idea rinunciare all’aiuto che vi ho offerto e torturarvi per espiare chissà quali orribili colpe? E io che pensavo che aveste solo paura di bere i miei malvagi intrugli da mago del Tevinter.»

Anche nel ricordarla quella risposta suonava più collerica che ironica, come se Dorian nel darla si fosse lamentato per aver ricevuto un affronto personale. La verità era che gli era parso ingiusto che, in aggiunta al supplizio dell’astinenza, Cullen si sottoponesse a quel tipo di castigo autoinflitto.

Rammentava di aver protestato ulteriormente, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire con quali parole esatte. Poi Cullen aveva abbassato lo sguardo e quando l’aveva risollevato aveva cominciato a parlare con lentezza e gli aveva raccontato tutto ciò a cui le voci di corridoio avevano solo accennato.

Dorian sapeva di essere uno dei pochi che conoscevano il passato di Cullen e sul momento si era sentito in colpa, come se quella confessione fosse stata estorta. Quando, però, il giorno dopo era andato a cercare Cullen e si era scusato, dicendogli che non era stata sua intenzione costringerlo a parlare di un argomento tanto doloroso, Cullen aveva scosso il capo e gli aveva proposto di fare due passi lungo i bastioni.

«A dire il vero, dopo avervene parlato mi sento meglio.» Aveva perfino accennato un mezzo sorriso. «Anche se immagino che ora la vostra opinione nei miei confronti sia peggiorata.»

Che idea sciocca! Dorian capiva il perché di una simile supposizione e si rendeva conto che Cullen doveva aver pensato che le sue rivelazioni sarebbero state ancora meno ben accette da parte di un mago. Il che non toglieva che Cullen avesse avuto torto. Semmai il rispetto che Dorian provava nei suoi confronti era cresciuto.

Sfiorando la stoffa del suo mantello con le dita, Dorian ripensò a come aveva provato a spiegarglielo e a come era finito a confidarsi a sua volta, parlandogli del Tevinter, delle proprie inclinazioni e dei problemi con la sua famiglia.

Il ricordo più vivido che Dorian aveva di quel giorno – non sapeva bene il perché – era del momento in cui non c’era stato più nulla da confidare o da aggiungere, nemmeno una battuta per stemperare l’emozione, e lui e Cullen anziché congedarsi erano rimasti fianco a fianco, in silenzio, a osservare il via vai continuo nei cortili del castello e le cime innevate all’orizzonte. In quell’istante Dorian era stato certo come non mai di aver fatto la scelta giusta e di trovarsi nel posto giusto.

Nel momento attuale la sensazione che provava era la stessa, ed era addirittura acuita dal calore che lo avvolgeva.

Chiuse gli occhi e, come in un lampo di reminiscenza, gli parve di avvertire dita gentili che gli sfioravano il collo e uno zigomo, senza quasi toccarli davvero.

L’aveva soltanto sognata quella carezza? Non aveva mai osato neanche immaginare che Cullen potesse interessarsi a lui e comunque il Comandante non sembrava il tipo che si lasciava andare a gesti così sentimentali. Almeno in apparenza Cullen era compassato e rigido, tagliato con l’accetta in un solido blocco di marmo.

Dorian però sapeva che spesso l’apparenza poteva ingannare e che Cullen, quando lasciava che gli altri gli si avvicinassero abbastanza da conoscerlo, riservava parecchie sorprese.

Con le dame che godevano della sua fiducia, a cominciare dai due membri del consiglio di guerra, in diverse occasioni si era dimostrato un uomo compito, se non proprio galante. La sua, per quel che Dorian aveva avuto modo di osservare, era sempre stata una cortesia estrema che non aveva nulla a che fare con un eventuale interesse amoroso.

Una carezza sul viso era qualcosa di particolare. Dorian sapeva che quello era un gesto che difficilmente veniva compiuto da chiunque con leggerezza, per pura cavalleria e gentilezza. Si accarezzavano in quel modo i figli o gli amanti.

Nel resto del Thedas le relazioni tra persone dello stesso sesso sembravano essere accettate con maggior libertà che nel Tevinter, anche quando erano pubbliche. Bastava non esagerare nelle ostentazioni. Il che non significava che, se Dorian non si era limitato a sognarlo, il tocco di Cullen fosse privo di significato. Anzi, semmai era vero il contrario.

Averlo coperto con il suo mantello, per proteggerlo dal freddo pungente delle notti di Skyhold, quello poteva dirsi un mero atto di generosità. Il resto era qualcosa a cui Dorian non riusciva a pensare senza sentire il cuore che iniziava a correre troppo svelto.

Se la sua era una fantasia la diceva lunga sui desideri che covava dentro di sé e se invece non lo era, come doveva comportarsi al riguardo? Doveva fingere di non essersi accorto di nulla? Farsi frenare dal timore di esporsi e di scoprire che, ancora una volta, si stava illudendo? Rammentare a se stesso che il piacere era il massimo che potesse trovare tra le braccia di un altro uomo?

Dorian sospirò, nel silenzio della biblioteca vuota, e scosse il capo.

Non poteva fuggire, aveva bisogno di risposte. Se fosse stato davvero un codardo sarebbe rimasto nel Tevinter, avrebbe chinato il capo, obbedendo ai suoi genitori. Si sarebbe sposato con qualunque maga di alto lignaggio la sua famiglia gli avesse destinato e avrebbe diviso con lei il letto quel tanto sufficiente ad avere un erede, a costo di morire dentro. Invece era stato testardo e fedele a se stesso. Il bisogno disperato di cambiare le cose e di smetterla di vivere nella menzogna l’aveva spinto a osare.

Provava dei sentimenti per Cullen, forti al punto che gli bastava premersi sul viso la stoffa del mantello e inspirare il suo odore per sentirsi lo stomaco annodato troppo stretto. Confessarglielo avrebbe potuto spezzare la loro amicizia, ed era un legame a cui Dorian teneva molto. Non era facile decidere di rischiare, però era necessario. Dorian lo doveva a se stesso. Basta finzioni, basta paura. Aveva bisogno di vivere e di sperare.

L’indomani avrebbe parlato con Cullen. Nel frattempo, anche se farlo significava esporsi al pericolo di soffrire, la sola cosa che voleva fare era crederci e godersi l’abbraccio tiepido del mantello che Cullen aveva voluto lasciargli.

Dorian ci si avvolse ancora più stretto e chiuse gli occhi. Non era certo di riuscire a riaddormentarsi, ma in un certo senso stava già sognando.


	4. 4. della fase finale del corteggiamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go to the end of the chapter to see the amazing fanart Sova did for me <3
> 
> Andate a fine capitolo per vedere il gioiellino di fanart che mi ha fatto Sova <3

 

4\. della fase finale del corteggiamento

 

Lo studio di Cullen era sempre immerso nella penombra, quasi come la biblioteca. Aveva un arredamento pratico e abbastanza spartano, ma non era privo di un tocco personale. Il che saltava all’occhio di chiunque fosse in grado di leggere oltre le apparenze e capire che l’uomo che trascorreva gran parte del suo tempo in quella stanza non era né incolto né privo di gusto.

Dorian si guardò intorno e sorrise nel notare che, tra i libri che Cullen teneva nei piccoli scaffali abbastanza ordinati, ora c’era anche qualche romanzo. La prima volta che era stato lì, per riferire un messaggio dell’Inquisitore e chiedere a Cullen quando prevedeva di dargli una rivincita a scacchi, i tomi ben tenuti, proprio come quelli impilati sulla scrivania, erano stati tutti trattati a tematica militaresca, a parte un paio riguardanti i Templari e qualche altro che parlava di magia.

Sì, Dorian aveva notato fin dal primo giorno parecchi tra i titoli e l’aveva fatto in poco più che un colpo d’occhio. Quando uno era abituato a svolgere ricerche e stilare una bibliografia – cosa che spesso lui aveva fatto anche per ragioni di studio e nell’assistere il suo mentore Alexius – non era difficile farsi un’idea precisa del contenuto di una libreria e dei gusti o degli interessi del suo proprietario. Quelli di Cullen erano meno diversi dai suoi di quanto si potesse pensare.

Dorian l’avrebbe fatto notare a Cullen, se lui si fosse finalmente deciso a sollevare il naso dal rapporto che stava leggendo.

Dorian aveva bussato alla porta dello studio svariati minuti prima e Cullen l’aveva invitato a entrare, ma non era ancora riuscito a concedergli la propria attenzione.

La sua scrivania era disseminata di carte varie. Le missive con i loro sigilli in ceralacca, spezzati e di colori e fogge diverse, spiccavano sul mare di documenti e sulle mappe solo in parte ripiegate.

Dorian aveva chiesto se quello fosse un brutto momento e Cullen aveva scosso il capo, scoccandogli un’unica occhiata prima di immergersi nella lettura.

Era arrossito nel vedere il proprio mantello che gli pendeva da un braccio, o era stata solo un’impressione di Dorian? Probabile che si stesse sbagliando, era difficile capirlo in quella semioscurità.

Nel frattempo erano entrate un paio di guardie e uno degli emissari di Leliana. Tutti e tre avevano aspettato conferma di poter conferire con Cullen, malgrado la sua presenza, e Dorian era certo che ciascuno di loro avesse notato il mantello che aveva con sé. Era un capo d’abbigliamento così unico e riconoscibile.

Cullen non aveva paura dei pettegolezzi che potevano sorgere da un gesto altruistico come quello che aveva compiuto la notte prima? La gente ci metteva così poco a traviare il senso di una cortesia, leggendo chissà quali intenti anche nel mero buon cuore.

Dorian ci rimuginò sopra nell’attesa e si disse che in effetti gli abitanti di Skyhold avevano sempre avuto materiale di che parlare alle spalle sue e di Cullen.

Un uomo rigoroso e ligio al dovere come Cullen Rutherford, con un senso della morale tanto spiccato e la tendenza a mostrarsi misurato e mai sopra le righe, che ogni volta che gli avanzava del tempo libero lo trascorreva giocando a scacchi con lo scandalo umano proveniente dall’abominevole Impero del Tevinter. E non in privato – per quanto la troppa privacy avrebbe destato comunque sospetti – ma nei giardini del castello, sotto gli occhi di tutti. Se Cullen avesse voluto evitare l’insorgere di qualunque tipo di diceria non lo avrebbe frequentato affatto. Inoltre non era uno sciocco e il suo essere ai vertici di un esercito dimostrava che era capace di pianificare e di prevedere in anticipo le conseguenze delle proprie azioni.

Con tutti i dubbi che spesso lo assalivano Dorian, che volesse ammettere o meno di essere insicuro, non riusciva proprio a credere che a Cullen importasse delle dicerie che avrebbero potuto cominciare a girare. Non riusciva a convincersi che, quando l’aveva coperto in quel modo, Cullen non avesse immaginato che qualcuno a parte loro due potesse accorgersene. Anche a prescindere dalla decisione di andare a riportargli la sua cappa in pieno giorno e senza sgattaiolare nel suo studio di nascosto, sarebbe bastato che Dorian, anziché risvegliarsi in una biblioteca ancora deserta, avesse dormito più a lungo. Chiunque frequentasse la balconata oltre lui, di passaggio o per consultare un testo, l’avrebbe addirittura visto immerso nel sonno con il mantello di Cullen drappeggiato addosso come una copertina su un neonato.

Quindi, in realtà, era possibile che poco prima Cullen non fosse arrossito affatto. Di certo non aveva dato cenno di nervosismo all’arrivo della spia e delle due guardie. Sembrava soltanto assorto nel lavoro e deciso a venirne a capo subito per poi potergli dedicare la propria attenzione.

Dorian si preoccupava comunque delle possibili chiacchiere a venire. Se si fosse trattato di maldicenze sul suo conto poco male, se ne sarebbe infischiato, o avrebbe finto con classe di farlo. Cullen però non meritava di ritrovarsi nei guai per colpa sua. Cullen era considerato una persona con un’etica ferrea e Dorian si domandava se la sua vicinanza potesse risultargli nociva. Non ci teneva a rovinargli la reputazione, sebbene Cullen fosse convinto di averne una già abbastanza incrinata. Eppure girargli alla larga era difficilissimo. Dorian si sentiva attratto verso di lui come una falena lo era dalla fiamma brillante di una candela.

Quando finalmente Cullen posò i documenti e raddrizzò la schiena, Dorian decise di ricompensarlo con un sorriso più aperto che sornione, in segno della propria gratitudine per la carineria della notte precedente.

Cullen fece una mezza smorfia, quasi che fosse incerto su quanto sorridere a sua volta oppure un po’ imbarazzato all’idea di aver fatto aspettare il suo ospite così a lungo. Come suo solito si portò una mano alla nuca, giocherellando distratto con una ciocca ribelle, poi aggirò la scrivania e raggiunse Dorian al centro della stanza.

Dorian, che aveva atteso appoggiato alla scala di legno che portava al piano di sopra, abbandonò la posa studiata che aveva scelto per darsi un tono senza apparire annoiato e gli tese il mantello.

«Grazie» disse con semplicità, scegliendo per una volta di lasciar perdere le facezie e i giri di parole. In fondo era lì per fare chiarezza, se non altro nei suoi sentimenti.

«Dormivate troppo profondamente, non ho avuto cuore di svegliarvi» rispose Cullen, con un tono che faceva pensare che stesse provando a giustificarsi. Dorian lo fissò dritto negli occhi e Cullen gli diede l’impressione di essere tentato di sviare lo sguardo. Alla fine non lo fece. Invece sorrise a sua volta e si strinse nelle spalle. «Vi lamentate di continuo del clima, dite sempre che finirete con il morire di polmonite in queste lande barbare e ventose. Non potevo lasciare che una sorte così grama stroncasse il mio avversario preferito. Con chi giocherei a scacchi se vi si congelassero quelle dita lunghe e ingioiellate? A chi darei ogni volta delle sonore batoste?»

Dorian rise e gli porse di nuovo il mantello che Cullen non aveva ancora afferrato. Nel farlo notò che, curiosamente, le sue spalle sembravano ancora più ampie senza la rigogliosa pelliccia che di norma le incorniciava.

Quando le loro dita si sfiorarono, come era già successo tempo addietro in biblioteca, Dorian avvertì una scossa che partiva dall’inguine e saliva verso il cuore. A differenza della prima volta, non perse la compostezza.

Non era un bambino e non era stupido. Sapeva di provare anche desiderio. Il ricordo della notte in cui Cullen aveva perso contro Josephine a Grazia Malefica era vividissimo nella mente di Dorian. Il corpo nudo e statuario, la pelle chiara e perfetta, là dove non era segnata da qualche cicatrice, ogni dettaglio gli si era impresso nella memoria.

Se si fosse trattato solamente della voglia di marchiare quel bel collo virile e candido, con le labbra e con i denti, Dorian ci avrebbe bevuto su e tanti saluti. Se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione. Si sarebbe limitato a concedersi di tanto in tanto senza troppa vergogna un piacere solitario che non avrebbe potuto nuocere né a lui né a Cullen. Invece si rendeva conto di non essere attratto solo fisicamente e cominciava sul serio a pensare che la cosa più giusta da fare fosse farci i conti, a rischio di perdere un amico prezioso.

«Ci saranno un mucchio di pettegolezzi» disse, dando voce ai dubbi di poco prima, «non ti dispiace? Cosa diranno i tuoi soldati che mi hanno visto qui, con il tuo mantello sottobraccio? Cosa dirà Madre Giselle quando lo verrà a sapere? Penserà che sto esercitando la mia pessima influenza di pecora nera anche su di te, adesso, non pago dei miei tentativi di corrompere l’Inquisitore e rovinare una volta per tutte la sua immagine ufficiale? Davvero non ti importa?»

Non aveva mai usato un tono così poco formale con Cullen prima di allora. Le loro discussioni erano sempre state vivaci, spesso scherzose, a volte, specie negli ultimi tempi più serie del previsto e molto personali, ma un minimo di distanza almeno nei modi era stata sempre mantenuta.

Dorian aspettò di vedere che reazione ci sarebbe stata al cambiamento e non si stupì nel sentire il morso dell’ansia. Cullen, però, non mostrò la minima traccia di turbamento o di disappunto.

«No» ammise con semplicità e una punta di divertimento. «Non è questo il tipo di giudizio che temo. Se basta così poco per distrarre tutti dal pensiero incombente di Corypheus, lasciamoli chiacchierare. Nel peggiore dei casi avremo fornito materiale utile a risollevare il morale generale. Alle truppe potrebbe far bene e Madre Giselle se ne farà una ragione.»

Dorian tentò di mascherare il proprio stupore e il sollievo immenso che stava provando, ma con dubbio successo.

Avrebbe dovuto prendere quelle affermazioni alla leggera, così come con leggerezza erano state poste. Era ovvio che, proprio come previsto, Cullen non fosse per nulla inquieto all’idea delle voci che potevano iniziare a correre. Era altrettanto ovvio che stesse anche scherzando.

«E di me?» chiese Dorian, incapace di trattenersi. «Non hai mai paura di me?»

Cullen, che si era voltato per appoggiare il mantello sul ripiano della scrivania, tornò a fronteggiarlo con un sopracciglio inarcato. «Dovrei?»

Dorian si avvicinò allo scaffale e finse di esaminare il dorso dei libri. «La maggior parte della gente lo fa. Anche qui a Skyhold. Sono un mago del Tevinter, è come se avessi scritto “Male Assoluto” sulla fronte. E considerando quello che mi hai raccontato sul tuo passato…»

Cullen emise una specie di sospiro dolente. «Se confidartelo è servito solo a farti credere che potrei temerti o sentirmi a disagio in tua presenza, forse avrei fatto meglio a tacere.»

Dorian si sentì stupido e provò una fitta di senso di colpa. «No» affermò, conscio di quanto calore stava mettendo in quell’unica sillaba. «No, sono lieto che tu ti sia confidato con me, lo… lo considero un onore.»

Andraste, stava diventando patetico, oltre che eccessivamente sincero!

La labbra di Cullen, intanto, curvarono più che mai verso l’alto, mettendo in evidenza la cicatrice che le solcava e il bianco perfetto dei denti. Gli occhi gli brillavano e Dorian aveva voglia di allungare una mano e sfiorargli una gota.

Come diavolo faceva un uomo tutto d’un pezzo come Cullen a sfoderare espressioni come quella? Il suo sguardo era fin troppo eloquente e lo stava trapassando da parte a parte.

Dorian avrebbe dovuto muovere un passo indietro e invece ne mosse uno in avanti.

«Qualunque cosa succeda» dichiarò, fissando Cullen in viso, «di me non dovrai mai avere paura, Comandante, questo te lo giuro. So che sono un mago, so che l’esperienza ti ha insegnato che possiamo diventare mostri, anche senza bisogno di trasformarci in abomini, ma hai la mia parola d’onore. Sulla mia vita, Cullen Rutherford.»

Era un’affermazione così piena di implicazioni e tanto estrema che a Dorian ci volle una manciata di secondi prima di realizzare che l’aveva detto davvero e che era disposto a tutto pur di mantenere fede alla parola data.

Cullen scosse il capo in una maniera che aveva del solenne. «Non ho paura di te,  Dorian, te l’ho detto.» D’un tratto si fece mortalmente serio, prima di continuare. «So di essermi dimostrato diffidente all’inizio, ma non ti conoscevo affatto» ammise. «Sei un uomo coraggioso, Dorian. Hai lasciato il Tevinter e tutto ciò che amavi per rimanere coerente con le tue idee. Hai aiutato l’Inquisizione malgrado il disprezzo e la sfiducia che ti sono stati dimostrati e, quando ti ho confessato le mie debolezze, anziché giudicarmi hai compreso e hai cercato di renderti utile. In te c’è molto di più di quanto appare. Inoltre…»

Dorian non fece nulla per riempire la lunga pausa di silenzio che seguì. Aspettò che Cullen ricominciasse a parlare e nel frattempo continuò a sostenere il suo sguardo.

«Ho… quello che ho passato mi ha reso a lungo una brutta persona…» Era evidente che, malgrado ne avessero già discusso in passato, Cullen faticava ancora a esprimersi su quegli argomenti. «Il rancore che provavo verso i maghi, il terrore, la voglia di vendetta… Ah! Ero cieco e in torto e ho sbagliato tutto.» Sospirò e si passò per l’ennesima volta una mano nervosa tra i capelli. «Amici come Hawke mi hanno aiutato a cambiare idea, Dorian, e tu hai fatto altrettanto. Ti piace mostrarti fatuo e noncurante, ma sei leale e generoso e no, non ho paura di te. A dire il vero non mi sono mai sentito così tanto a mio agio accanto a nessun altro mago in vita mia. Mi fido di te, Dorian Pavus. Ti affiderei la mia vita senza un dubbio o un ripensamento.»

Dorian si accorse di aver smarrito il sarcasmo. Sapeva di non poteva rispondere sempre e solo con l’ironia, ma tanto più una situazione si faceva intima e coinvolgente tanto più il suo istinto era di fingere di non darle peso. Era una difesa automatica così come millantare che la disapprovazione dei suoi genitori non facesse male. In quel momento, però, Dorian non trovava nulla di sciocco da blaterare per farsi scudo e non era certo di volerlo trovare.

Cullen aveva appena affermato che lo considerava coraggioso. Buffo! Quando si trattava di seguire i propri sentimenti Dorian si sentiva spesso un codardo.

Eccolo lì, con il cuore che batteva come un tamburo di guerra e una vocina querula nella mente che gli diceva di scappare. Proprio per quello Dorian decise di ignorarla e di ribellarsi.

Un passo ulteriore in avanti e fu vicino a Cullen al punto da perdersi in nelle sue iridi color miele. Cullen aveva occhi buoni, che si accendevano di gioia troppo di rado e che nascondevano pozzi senza fondo di dolore e rimorso.

Dorian allungò una mano, la chiuse a coppa sulla nuca di Cullen e lo attirò a sé.

Trattenne il fiato per un istante che gli parve eterno, aspettando di sentirsi spingere via e di essere travolto dall’indignazione o gelato da un gentile diniego. Appena capì che non sarebbe stato scacciato il suo petto si strinse tanto da fare male.

Con le labbra già dischiuse Dorian cercò quelle di Cullen e le trovò arrendevoli e molto più morbide di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. La barba corta e curata gli solleticò guance e mento. Era una sensazione irreale e meravigliosa.

Cullen gli cinse la vita con le braccia e Dorian provò il moto di esultanza più totalizzante che avesse mai sperimentato in tutta la sua esistenza. Forse era una follia e si stava solo illudendo, ma non voleva rinunciare a quell’attimo perfetto per nulla al mondo.

Come se avesse percepito la sua incertezza, Cullen rese il bacio più profondo e volitivo, trascinandolo con un’audacia sorprendente. Dorian gli si premette addosso e malgrado l’acciaio dell’armatura avvertì tutto il suo calore. Erano eccitati entrambi, però nessuno dei due sembrava intenzionato ad andare oltre i baci. Non ancora.

Dorian aveva bisogno della possessività con cui Cullen lo stava stringendo e Cullen sembrava sciogliersi un po’ di più ogni volta che una nuova carezza gli percorreva la nuca e il collo. Le dita di Dorian si tuffarono tra i corti riccioli biondi, scompigliandoli e spezzando le onde disciplinatissime in cui erano stati acconciati. Cullen sospirò sulla sua bocca e lo baciò con maggior struggimento, addirittura con languore.

Se non avessero bussato alla porta – ed era un piccolo miracolo che nessuno fosse entrato fino ad allora, senza nemmeno chiedere prima il permesso – il bacio sarebbe durato ancora chissà quanto a lungo.

Dorian lasciò la presa subito, preoccupato che il visitatore non aspettasse di sentirsi dire che poteva farsi avanti e li sorprendesse ancora abbracciati. Se fosse stato per lui forse non ci avrebbe badato, ma pensava davvero che Cullen non meritasse di essere trascinato per causa sua in una girandola di pettegolezzi.

Malgrado ciò, nel notare che Cullen esitava e lo stava sciogliendo dalla stretta con tutta calma, Dorian provò un moto di puro orgoglio.

All’ingresso di un giovane soldato di origini elfiche Cullen si ricompose del tutto. Raddrizzò le spalle e assunse un tono greve e formale. Dorian rimase a guardarlo ascoltare il breve rapporto, firmare un ordine e impartire istruzioni varie, finché il suo sottoposto non salutò entrambi e li lasciò di nuovo soli.

Dorian si era aspettato un po’ di imbarazzo e in effetti, non appena poté abbassare la maschera del comando, Cullen arrossì e si passò una mano tra i capelli per ravvivarli e perché era così che faceva ogni volta che si sentiva vulnerabile. Dorian lo osservò con dolcezza, e al diavolo se facendolo si stava definitivamente tradendo.

«Ti ho strappato al tuo dovere, Comandante» celiò, provando a ricostruire almeno in parte la barriera di ironia con cui era solito schermirsi e sperando che Cullen facesse qualcosa per impedirglielo. «Credo che sia meglio che io ti lasci tornare al lavoro, prima che…»

Cullen lo afferrò per un braccio e se lo premette di nuovo addosso, imprigionandolo in una presa che era al contempo salda e delicata.

«Puoi interrompere il mio lavoro ogni volta che vuoi, Dorian, nei limiti della lealtà alla causa» gli soffiò sornione sul viso, prima di baciarlo con lentezza.

Quando lo lasciò andare Dorian aveva una smorfia sfacciata dipinta sul viso. Non riusciva a credere che stesse succedendo davvero, eppure era evidente che Cullen faceva sul serio e che non considerava ciò che era appena accaduto come un errore da non ripetere.

«Questo solleverà un vespaio parecchio più rumoroso di un semplice scambio di mantelli, Cullen, specie se la prossima volta qualcuno dovesse vederci mentre tenti di divorarmi con quella tua bocca sensuale da duro soldataccio.»

Cullen annuì allegro e gli appoggiò una mano sul collo. Le gote gli si erano fatte di porpora peggio di prima, la sua espressione però era decisa.

«Puoi indossare il mio mantello ogni volta che vuoi» sussurrò, senza smettere nemmeno per un secondo di fissarlo in viso. «Anche in pubblico. Che pensino quello che vogliono.» Dorian sollevò un sopracciglio e per tutta risposta Cullen rincarò la dose. «Non farò nulla per gridarlo ai quattro venti, specie se non lo desideri» disse calmo, «ma nemmeno mi nasconderò dietro un dito. Sei l’ultima persona al mondo per cui avrei mai pensato di provare qualcosa, Dorian, o da cui avrei mai sognato di essere ricambiato, e invece eccoci qui. Non voglio rinunciare a te, sempre che… sempre che per te tutto questo abbia un briciolo di rilevanza.»

Il brivido che corse lungo la spina dorsale di Dorian fu piacevolissimo. Avrebbe potuto farci l’abitudine davvero in fretta.

Cullen intendeva provarci seriamente. Il mondo all’improvviso aveva cambiato colore.

Eccitato, Dorian desiderava restare dov’era e ricominciare subito con i baci, o magari proseguire andando ben oltre. Lo voleva come raramente gli era capitato di volere qualcosa o qualcuno prima di allora. Ma c’era tempo. Era quello che Cullen stava cercando di dirgli, per assurdo che sembrasse: guerra a parte avevano tutto il tempo del mondo.

Il mago del Tevinter votato all’esilio e disposto a lottare per i propri ideali contro i suoi stessi simili e l’ex Templare che combatteva ogni giorno per diventare una persona migliore. Che strana coppia erano, tanto diversi eppure tanto simili.

Con le loro paure, l’amore per la giustizia, la passione per i libri e l’ansia di essere sbagliati, quanto si erano avvicinati l’uno all’altro, senza nemmeno accorgersene. Adesso Dorian lo comprendeva a pieno. Cullen era parte del suo cuore, ormai, comunque andassero le cose. Era sul serio diventato una delle persone per cui Dorian avrebbe dato ogni cosa, perfino la vita.

Era inutile chiedersi se quello che provava fosse amore. Sì, probabilmente era già amore, o lo sarebbe diventato in fretta, perché malgrado tutto Dorian aveva ancora voglia di crederci e di tentare di essere felice, a qualunque costo. Per se stesso e per Cullen, ne valeva la pena.

«Tornerò più tardi, con un buon libro» disse, prendendo per un attimo la mano di Cullen tra le sue, questa volta senza nessuna remora. «E spero di trovare la scacchiera pronta. Un paio di baci non cambiano il fatto che, se giocheremo, sarò io a batterti.»

Cullen scoppiò in una sonora risata che si spense solo quando Dorian raggiunse la porta.

«Va bene, ma per stanotte lascia perdere il sonnifero» dichiarò, allegro e decisamente malizioso. «Dormire è l’ultimo dei miei desideri.»

«Come vuoi, mio bel Comandante» rispose Dorian faceto, e si richiuse la porta alle spalle, uscendo nella luce gloriosa e abbagliante che inondava i bastioni di Skyold.

Il cielo era terso e perfetto e sembrava rispecchiare il suo umore a meraviglia.

Dorian si rigirò la punta di un baffo tra le dita inanellate, soprapensiero. Era felice, sì, al diavolo le convenzioni, il Tevinter, la guerra, Corypheus stesso! Al diavolo qualunque cosa! Era felice e contava di rimanere in quello stato a lungo. Anche per tutta la vita, se solo il fato e Cullen gliel’avessero permesso.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm maddly in love with Sova's fanart for this story. She always makes my dreams come true.


End file.
